Bis in den Tod
by Atara1
Summary: Taichi stirbt bei einem Unfall, was Matt immer wieder Alpträume bereitet. Irgendwann hält er es nicht mehr aus und beschließt, etwas zu ändern.


Titel: Bis in den Tod  
Autor: Atara  
E-Mail: AngelAta@web.de  
Fanfic: Digimon  
Pairing: Taito/Yamachi   
Part: 1/1  
Widmung: -   
Warnung: [sad] [death]  
Kommentar: Eine der ersten Fanfics die ich geschrieben hab. Aber ich mag sie trotzdem noch.. irgendwie.. Deswegen lad ich sie hier mal hoch ^_^  
Sonstiges: Ich hab sie ein klein wenig überarbeitet (Rechtscheibung, Grammatik, Ausdruck..).  
Disclaimer: Digimon gehört nicht mir, ich mache keinen Profit hiermit blabla.. *gg* Aber über ein paar Comments würd ich mich freuen.. ^^  
  
"Taichi!!!!!!" Matt wachte schreiend und schweißgebadet auf. Er hatte wieder diesen Alptraum gehabt. Seit Taichi diesen schweren Unfall gehabt hatte, wurde er jede Nacht von solchen Träumen geplagt. Wieso hatte er nicht eingreifen können? Er hatte am Straßenrand gestanden und musste mit ansehen wie das Auto in seinen Freund und Geliebten gerast war. Dabei hatten sie sich erst an diesem Abend ihre Liebe gestanden. Matt rannen warme Tränen übers Gesicht. Er wusste nicht mehr was er tun sollte. Die Bilder von dem schrecklichen Unfall kehrten jede Nacht mit immer größerer Grausamkeit zurück. Der Schmerz drohte ihn innerlich zu zerfetzen. Auch den anderen Digirittern war es aufgefallen. Matt war nicht mehr der Selbe. Das Funkeln und Leuchten in seinen Augen war verschwunden. Sein aufrechter Gang war nur noch schleppend. Wenn er nicht gerade seine Sonnebrille trug, konnte man die weit ausgreifenden schwarzen Ringe unter seinen Augen sehen. Matt ließ sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer zurück in die Kissen fallen. "Taichi..", flüsterte er in die Stille der Nacht hinein. Er schloss die Augen, doch schlafen konnte er nicht mehr. Wollte die Bilder nicht wieder sehen müssen.  
  
Er blinzelte als sein Vater die Vorhänge aufriss und "Matt, aufstehen!" rief. "Ich muss heute früh ins Büro, ich komm vermutlich auch erst morgen zurück.. Na ja du kommst sicher allein zu recht! Na ja, dann bis morgen!" Matt hörte wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Er schlurfte in die Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Mit zitternden Fingern holte er die Milchflasche heraus und goss sich etwas von der weißlichen Flüssigkeit in ein Glas. Er trank rasch aus und stellte das Gefäß auf die Arbeitsplatte. Schnellen Schrittes ging er ins Bad und entledigte sich seines Schlafanzuges. Mit flinken Fingern stellte er das Wasser auf die Temperatur ein, die ihm angenehm war und ließ das warme Wasser über seinen nackten Körper prasseln. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt Taichi im Arm gehabt, ihn eingeseift.. Doch das würde er nie mehr tun können. Tai war fortgegangen und würde nie wieder zurückkehren. Und mit ihm war auch er gestorben. Sein Körper der vor sich hinlebte, seine Hülle, war natürlich immer noch lebendig. Aber das was einen Menschen ausmacht, die Seele, diese war mit Taichi gestorben. Er stellte das Wasser ab und rieb sich mit einem Handtuch die blonden Haare trocken, band sich ein zweites um die Hüften. Zur Schule würde er nicht gehen, was sollte er da denn auch noch? Bald würde sowieso alles zu Ende sein und er konnte mit Tai vereint bleiben bis in alle Ewigkeit. Er warf sich rasch ein paar Klamotten über und lief dann zur Tür. Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung zückte er seine Sonnebrille und setzte sie sich auf. Dann öffnete er die Tür, zögerte allerdings noch hinauszutreten. Etwas in seinem Inneren sagte ihm, dass er den anderen etwas hinterlassen sollte bevor er fortging. Auch damit sie wussten wieso und eigentlich wollte er auch nicht ohne ein Wort des Abschieds verschwinden. So schloss er die Tür wieder, drehte sich um und ging in sein Zimmer zurück. Matt ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl plumpsen, zog einen Kugelschreiber und ein weißes Blatt Papier hervor und dachte nach. Als er einmal mit schreiben angefangen hatte, fielen ihm so viele Dinge ein, die er den Anderen noch sagen wollte. Schließlich hatte er knappe zwei Seiten geschrieben, in denen er sich bei den anderen entschuldigte, aber auch sagte, dass sie gut ohne ihn zurechtkommen würden. Er hatte sich bei allen verabschiedet. Wieso er das alles tat schrieb er jedoch nicht dazu, da er sich sicher war, dass die anderen ohnehin wussten, was er vorhatte. Mit einem leisen Seufzen nahm er den Brief und ging auf direktem Weg zu der Wohnung seiner Mutter. Dort legte er den Brief auf die Fußmatte. Rasch hatte er noch "An Takeru" darauf gekritzelt. Zögernd bewegte er seinen Finger auf die Klingel zu. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er bereits geklingelt und ehe er sich's versah stand er wieder draußen auf der Straße. Unterwegs "besorgte" er sich noch eine Rose die er Taichi aufs Grab legen wollte. Als er einige Zeit durch die Stadt und über den Friedhof gelaufen war, stand er vor seinem Grab. In großen Buchstaben stand darauf:   
"Taichi Yagami  
Möge er in Frieden Ruhen nachdem den Jungen so ein schreckliches Schicksal ereilt hatte."  
Matt´s Stimme versiegte und ertrank in dem Meer aus Tränen dass über sein Gesicht ran. Er ballte die Hand zur Faust und stach sich an einem der Dornen, doch er bemerkte es nicht.  
"Taichi... mein Geliebter.. gleich werde ich für immer mit dir zusammensein können..", flüsterte er während er ein Messer aus der Jackentasche zog. "Ai shiteru.. koibito.." Er fühlte die kühle Klinge an seinem Arm, ein kleines Ziehen und dann eine Woge von Wärme, die über seinen Arm lief. Die Rose fiel auf das Grab, das Messer folgte wenig später. Matt stand schwankend da. Warmes Blut rann an seiner Hand hinab. Als er auf den Grabstein sackte, lag ein lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
Seine Brust hob und senkte sich ein letztes Mal, dann hörte sein Herz auf zu schlagen.  
  
Als Takeru nach Hause kam, fand er den Brief auf der Fußmatte liegen. "Von wem kann der denn sein?", murmelte er während er den Schlüssel ins Schloss zwängte. Wenig später öffnete er den Brief und schon als er die erste Zeile las, stockte ihm der Atem. "Matt.. du hast es also tatsächlich getan..", flüsterte er. Tränen zierten sein Gesicht. Er lief aus der Wohnung, geradewegs zu Taichi´s Grab. Dort fand er seinen toten Bruder vor. Als er jedoch das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sah, wusste er, dass Matt dort, wo er nun war, glücklich sein musste. Glücklicher, als an diesem Ort ohne Taichi. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "Ich hoffe ihr werdet glücklich.. dort wo ihr jetzt seit.. möge dies eine bessere Welt sein, als jene hier." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, warf noch rasch einen Blick zurück, senkte dann den Kopf und verließ den Friedhof.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
